wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Movie/Gallery
Prologue TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.png|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePrologue.png|Jeff sleeping GregandMurrayWakingJeffUp.png|Greg and Murray waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMoviePrologue.png|Jeff waking up MurrayPlayingAirGuitar.png|Murray playing air Guitar AnthonyEatingPopcorn.png|Anthony eating popcorn GregandMurrayAirDriving.jpg|Greg and Murray air driving the Big Red Car JeffHoldingSlate.png|Jeff holding slate OW!.jpg|''"OW!"'' 20thCenturyFox.png|20th Century Fox YellowHill.jpg|Yellow hill TraininTheWigglesMovie.png|Train chugging on yellow hill AlphabetLettersJumping.jpg|Alphabet letters jumping TheWigglesMovieLogo.png|The Wiggles Movie Logo TheWigglesMovie-CameraClosingOut.png|Camera closing out Wally and Cecil TheWigglesMovie-CameraOpeningIn.png|Camera opening in WaldotheMagnificent.png|Old painting of Waldo the Magnificent WallyandCecil.png|Scene 1: Start WallytheGreat.png|Wally CeciltheMagicClubPresident.png|Cecil WallyFallingDown.png|Wally falling down while thud bookshelf CecilandWally.png|Wally and Cecil Waldo'sWand.png|Waldo's Wand JimboJugglingPosters.png|Jimbo juggling posters JimbotheJuggler.png|Jimbo the Juggler CecilandtheMagicClubCompetitionPoster.png|Cecil holding "Magic Club Competition" poster Ow.jpg|''"Ow."'' WallyandRoland.png|Wally and Roland RolandtheRemarkable.png|Roland the Remarkable RolandandWally.png|Roland and Wally Wally'sUglyWave.jpg|Wally using an ugly wave TheSky.jpg|The sky HeyThereWally.png|"Hey There Wally" TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits.png|Opening Credits TheWigglestitlecard.png|Title Card Murray'sTitle.png|Murray's title Tricycle.png|Tricycle Jeff'sTitle.png|Jeff's title Greg'sTitle.png|Greg's title WallyinAustralia.jpg|Wally in Australia Anthony'sTitle.png|Anthony's title WallyRidinghisTricycle.png|Wally riding his tricycle WallyinTheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits.png|Wally in opening Credits TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits2.jpg|Production Design: Andrew Horne TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits3.jpg|Production Design: Deborah Szapiro TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits4.jpg|Choreographer: Leanne Halloran WallySinging.jpg|Wally singing TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits5.jpg|Editor: Mark Van Burren TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits6.jpg|Director of Photography: Scott Van Preston TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits7.jpg|Line Producer: Ann Folland TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits8.jpg|Writer: Greg Truman TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits9.jpg|Producer: Hilton Fatt TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits10.jpg|Director: Dean Covell Road.jpg|The Road Backstage MurrayinTheWigglesMovie.png|Murray greeting Mrs. Bingles TheAwakeWiggles,DorothyandMrs.Bingles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles Dorothy,GregandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Mrs. Bingles JeffSleepinginMrs.Bingles'School.png|Jeff and Mrs. Bingles Mrs.Bingles,Don'tBlowThatWhistle!.png|''"Mrs. Bingles, don't blow that whistle!"'' Mrs.BinglesBlowingWhistle.png|Mrs. Bingles blowing whistle AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff waking up JeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff AnthonyPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony playing guitars AnthonyBowing.png|Anthony takes a Bow AnthonyCleaningShirts.jpg|Anthony ironing shirts AnthonyasRabbit.jpg|Anthony as rabbit GreginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg AnthonyandMurray'sGuitarCollection.jpg|Anthony with Murray's guitar collection AnthonyActingLikePlane.jpg|Anthony as plane AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.png|Anthony and Murray AnthonyasBallerina.png|Anthony as a ballerina AnthonyMakingFruityFace.jpg|Anthony making fruity face Anthony'sBananaFace.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffDistracted.png|Jeff and Murray being distracted AnthonyMakingAnotherFruityFace.png|Anthony making another fruity face Jeff,AnthonyandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Mrs. Bingles FruitBowl.png|Fruit Bowl AnthonyEatingApple.png|Anthony eating Apple MurrayStaring.png|"The sound of the whistle makes Anthony do some very silly things." Anthony,MurrayandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Mrs. Bingles File:Murray,JeffandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Mrs. Bingles File:JeffandMrs.Bingles.png|Jeff and Mrs. Bingles MurrayandMrs.Bingles.png|Murray and Mrs. Bingles Mrs.Bingles.jpg|Mrs. Bingles GregintheMirror.png|Greg in the mirror TheWigglesintheMirror.png|The Wiggles looking in the mirror TheWigglesandMrs.Bingles.jpg|The Wiggles and Mrs. Bingles It'sShowtime!.jpg|''"It's showtime!"'' GetReadytoWiggle!.jpg|''"Get ready to wiggle!"'' BeautyMate!.png|"Beauty mate!" TheOtherWigglesandMrs.Bingles.jpg|The Other Wiggles DorothyandMrs.Bingles.png|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles Concert Balloons.png|Balloons File:Mrs.Bingles'School.jpg|Mrs. Bingles' school File:TheWigglesLogoonStageCurtain.jpg|The Wiggles Logo on stage curtain TheWigglesMovie-Concert.png|Scene 2: Concert TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg and Murray MadeleineHurley.jpg|Madeleine TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.png|"It's wiggle time!" Dorothy,WouldYouLiketoDance-1997Prologue.jpg|Anthony asking Dorothy to do a dance TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Dorothy and Anthony ClareFieldandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Clare and Cassie MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy,WouldYouLiketoDance-1997.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" AmyDunbar.jpg|Amy ClareFieldandCassandraHalloranDancing.jpg|Clare and Cassie dancing CassandraHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Cassie MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinDorothy,WouldYouLiketoDance.png|Murray playing Red Starry guitar and Greg and Dorothy dancing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard EmmaRyaninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Emma BradleyBenson.jpg|Bradley Benson MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Dorothy JeffSleepwalking.png|Jeff sleepwalking TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up GregandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg and Jeff TheWiggles,DorothyandMrs.Bingles.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesasRobots.jpg|The Wiggles as robots CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist-1997Prologue.jpg|Anthony showing Jeff how to point your fingers and do the twist MurrayandRedStarryGuitar.png|Murray and Red Starry Guitar DorothyandGreginTheWigglesMovie.png|Dorothy and Greg CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist-1997.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" ShannaCurry.jpg|Shanna Curry WallyatMrs.Bingles'School.jpg|Wally at Mrs. Bingles' school MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinCanYouPointYourFingersandDotheTwist.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesandDorothyDancing.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing JessicaHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jessica DorothyWipingherFace.jpg|Dorothy wiping her face ILoveEatingRoses.jpg|''"I love eating roses."'' TheWigglesandtheKids.png|"Today is Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday." CatlinMollica.jpg|Catlin AnthonyZippinghisLip.jpg|Anthony zipping his lip JosephFieldinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Joseph TheWigglesZippingtheirLips.jpg|The Wiggles zipping their lips JeffZippinghisLip.jpg|Jeff zipping his lip JeffUnzippinghisLip.jpg|Jeff unzipping his lip YummyforMyTummy.jpg|''"Yummy for my tummy."'' JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff and Dorothy ChristmasDay!.png|''"Christmas Day!"'' Phew!.png|"Phew!" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregPerformingVaseofMagicFlowersTrickinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|''"How about I perform a little magic?" VaseofMagicFlowersinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Vase of Magic Flowers Cake.png|A Cake DorothySad.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad about her Birthday. DorothySingingDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Dorothy singing "Dorothy's Birthday Party" Greg's Magic Wand BrickWall.jpg|A brick wall StupidBoxofMysteryRoutine!.png|"Stupid Box of Mystery routine!" GregPerformingTheBoxofMysteryinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg performing "The Box of Mystery" TheBoxofMysteryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and the Box of Mystery Dorothy,GregandhisMagicWand.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and his magic wand WallyandWaldo'sWand.png|Wally and Waldo's Wand WallytheGreatMagazines.png|"Wally the Great" magazines WallyandaRose.png|Wally with a rose in his mouth DorothyandGreg'sMagicWand.png|Dorothy holding Greg's magic wand Greg'sMagicWandinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg's magic wand DorothyandMeaganWoodhouse.png|Dorothy greeting Meagan WallySpottingMagicWand.png|Wally spotting Greg's magic wand WallyReachingMagicWand.png|Wally reaching Greg's magic wand WallyandtheMagicWand.jpg|Wally stealing Greg's magic wand DorothyattheBuffetTable.png|"The magic wand! It's gone!" DorothyLeaping.jpg|Dorothy leaping over brick wall Dorothy'sTail.png|Dorothy's tail Dorothy'sFeet.jpg|Dorothy's feet DorothyRunning.jpg|Dorothy running DorothyRidingonTricycle.jpg|Dorothy riding on Wally's tricycle GregandMagicHankies.jpg|Greg and the magic hankies Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1997Prologue.png|Greg and his magic box Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1997.png|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" SianandEmmaRyaninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Sian and Emma AnthonySilvestriniinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini AnthonySilvestriniSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Anthony S. singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglesBowing.png|The Wiggles bowing TheWigglesandMeaghanWoodhouse.png|The Wiggles and Meaghan Woodhouse WallytheGreat'sCape.jpg|Greg holding Wally's cape MeaghanWoodhouse.png|Meaghan HUH,HUH,HUH,HUH!!!.jpg|''"HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH?!?"'' Precisely.jpg|''"Precisely."'' ZeeYa.jpg|''"Zee ya, Mrs. Bingles."'' MeaghanWoodhouseandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Meaghan and Mrs. Bingles TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 3: Find Dorothy DorothyandWallyonTricycle.png|Dorothy and Wally on tricycle Haystack.png|Wally and Dorothy crashing into haystack TheBigRedCarinAustralia.jpg|The Big Red Car on the road GregDrivingtheBigRedCar.png|Greg driving the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinAustralia.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandAnthonyinAustralia.png|Greg and Anthony AnthonyinAustralia.jpg|''"Let's all quack together."'' TheWigglesSingingQuackQuack.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Quack, Quack" GreginAustralia.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyBlubbering.jpg|Anthony blubbering MurrayLaughing.png|Murray laughing JeffSnoring.jpg|Jeff snoring QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car WiggleRainbow.png|Wiggle Rainbow TheWigglesinRainbow.png|The Wiggles in Wiggle Rainbow ClaymationCowandSheep.png|Clay-mation Cow and Sheep TheWigglesRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car DorothyandWally.png|Dorothy and Wally great each other DorothyandWallyFighting.png|but then, they fight over Greg's magic wand. MagicWandBreaking.png|And they break it in half! DorothyandGreg'sBrokenMagicWand.png|''"Oh no!"'' WallyandBrokenMagicWand.png|''"Now look what you've done! It's broken!"'' Dorothy,WallyandBrokenMagicWand.png|Dorothy suggests to fix Greg's magic wand. Henry the Octopus TheBigRedCaratSandlot.png|The Big Red Car entering Sandlot GregandAnthonyatSandlot.png|Greg and Anthony at Sandlot TheAwakeWigglesatSandlot.png|The Awake Wiggles at Sandlot JeffSleepingintheBigRedCar.png|Scene 4: Henry the Octopus GregSmackinghisForehead.jpg|Greg smacking his forehead JeffWakingUpatSandlot.png|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesatSandlot.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles Sandlot.png|Sandlot LifeSaver.png|Life Saver MegaPhone.png|Life Saver on megaphone File:Huh,Huh,Huh,Huh!!!2.png|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' File:AnthonyandMurrayatSandlot.png|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffatSandlot.png|Greg and Jeff BathroomDoor.jpg|The bathroom door SwimmingPool.png|Swimming Pool JeffatSandlot.png|Jeff at Sandlot JeffDiving.png|Jeff diving GregatSandlot.png|Greg at Sandlot GregDiving.png|Greg diving MurrayatSandlot.png|Murray at Sandlot MurrayDiving.png|Murray diving AnthonyatSandlot.png|Anthony at Sandlot AnthonyDiving.png|Anthony diving JeffSwimming.png|Jeff swimming underwater GregSwimming.jpg|Greg swimming underwater MurraySwimming.jpg|Murray swimming underwater AnthonySwimming.jpg|Anthony swimming underwater Rockin'andaRollin'Sea.png|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" Gregunderwater.png|Greg in water Anthonyunderwater.png|Anthony in water Murrayunderwater.png|Murray in water Jeffunderwater.png|Jeff in water MurrayJeff.png|Murray and Jeff GregAnthony.png|Greg and Anthony HenryinTheWigglesMovie.png|Henry the Octopus Wigglesflippers.png|The Wiggles' flippers Henry'sPlace.jpg|Henry's Place TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Henry TheUnderwaterBigBand.png|The Underwater Big Band AnthonyandJacques.png|Anthony and Jacques AnthonyinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Anthony BoomBoom-Prologue.jpg|"You got it." BoomBoom.png|"Boom, Boom" TheFishettes.jpg|The Fishettes GregandAnthonyinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Greg and Anthony TomtheTroutandCassietheCatfish.jpg|Tom playing keyboard and Cassie the Catfish playing guitar HenryandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry and Jeff MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Henry JoeytheCrab.jpg|Joey the Crab playing drums GregSingingBoomBoom.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Murray and Jeff HenryinhisHome.jpg|Henry dancing JacquesPlayingSaxophone.jpg|Jacques playing saxophone File:Jacques'Saxophone.jpg|Jacques' saxophone TheWiggles'Hats.jpg|The Wiggles' hats on the swimming pool PenguinStatueinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Penguin statue LifeSaveronMegaphone.jpg|Life-saver on megaphone JeffandPenguinStatue.jpg|Jeff and penguin statue AnthonyandPenguinStatue.jpg|Anthony and penguin statue MurrayandPenguinStatue.jpg|Murray and penguin statue GregandPenguinStatue.jpg|Greg and penguin statue LifeSaverConfused.jpg|Life-Saver confused TheNonrealisticWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesPointing.jpg|''"Let's go to Wags' house."'' RopeontheBigRedCar.jpg|A Rope on the Big Red Car Mrs.BinglesTheme.png|"Mrs. Bingles' Theme" SophieHendrix.jpg|Sophie SianRyaninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Sian Ryan ClareFieldinTheWigglesMovie.png|Clare Field EmmaRyanandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Emma and Mrs. Bingles Mrs.BinglesVocalizing.jpg|Mrs. Bingles vocalizing EmmaRyanBlowingBalloon.jpg|Emma blowing balloon Mrs.BinglesandtheKids.jpg|Mrs. Bingles and the kids EmmaRyanandBalloon.jpg|Emma holding balloon Mrs.Bingles'Class.jpg|Mrs. Bingles' class Mrs.BinglesonTelephone.png|Mrs. Bingle on telephone CecilonTelephone.png|Cecil on telephone Wags the Dog TheBigRedCaratWagsWorld.png|Scene 5: Wags the Dog Postman.png|Postman Conway WagsMailbox.png|Wags' mailbox WagsChasingPostman.png|Wags chasing the postman JeffatWagsWorld.png|''"Where's Wags?"'' JeffandAnthonyatWagsWorld.jpg|''"I don't know, Jeff."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|''"He went woofing.."'' TheWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|''"That way!"'' TheOtherWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles WagsandMicConway.jpg|Wags and Postman Mic Anthony,WagsandMicConway.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Postman Mic WagsandMicConwayRunning.jpg|Wags and Mic running WagsasPostman.jpg|Wags as postman MurrayBarking.jpg|Murray barking WagsGivingPostmanBag.jpg|Wags giving postman bag back to Postman Mic JeffWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Jeff wearing postman hat MurrayWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Murray wearing postman hat GregWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Greg wearing postman hat AnthonyWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Anthony wearing postman hat TheWiggles,WagsandMicConway.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Postman Mic ComeOn,Wiggles.jpg|''"Come on, Wiggles." TotheBigRedCar!.jpg|"To the Big Red Car!"'' WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags and Murray TheWigglesandWagsintheWigglesMovie.png|The Wiggles and Wags RedStarryGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in the Big Red Car WagsWorld.jpg|Wags World DorothyandWallyatWagsWorld.png|Dorothy and Wally at Wags World Wally'sTricycleatWagsWorld.jpg|Wally's tricycle parked at Wags World TheWagettes.png|The Wagettes WagsWorld-Inside.png|Wags, Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes DorothyandtheWagettes.jpg|Dorothy and the Wagettes WagsandWally.jpg|Wags and Wally Wags,DorothyandWally.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and Wally WagsandBrokenMagicWand.jpg|Wags and magic wand broken WagsWearingGoggles.jpg|Wags wearing goggles WagsFixingWand.jpg|Wags fixing wand WagsinTheWigglesMovie.png|Wags the Dog WagsandtheMagicWand.jpg|Wags and the magic wand WallyandFixedBentMagicWand.jpg|"HUH?!?" Skally.jpg|Skally grabbing magic wand Dorothy,WagsandSkally.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Skally WagsandSkally.jpg|Wags and Skally Dorothy,WagsandCartwhelle.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Cartwhelle WagsandCartwhelle.png|Wags and Cartwhelle WallyinWagsWorld.jpg|Wally hypnotizing TheWagettesHypnotized.jpg|The Wagettes hypnotized WallyPointing.jpg|Wally pointing Greg'sMagicWandBroken.jpg|Magic wand broken MagicWand'sPieces.jpg|Magic wand's pieces WallySad.jpg|Wally feeling sad DorothyandFluffy.jpg|Dorothy and Fluffy WallyCrying.jpg|Wally crying WallyCross.jpg|''"NOW I"VE GOTTA FIX THAT WAND!"'' Dorothy,WagsandFluffy.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Fluffy DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsandFluffy.png|Wags and Fluffy TapWags-Prologue.jpg|''"And now, please welcome Wags and the Wagettes."'' Ruff,Ruff,Ruff.jpg|''"Ruff, ruff, ruff."'' TheWagettesBarking.jpg|The Wagettes barking DorothyandWallyinWagsWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wally WallyandScrew.jpg|Wally holding a piece of screw TheWagettesTapDancing.jpg|The Wagettes tap dancing TheWagettes'TapDancingShoes.jpg|The Wagettes' tap shoes WagsTapDancing.jpg|Wags tap dancing Wags'Feet.jpg|Wags' feet SkallyTapDancing.jpg|Skally doing the tap dancing solo TapWags.png|"Tap Wags" WagsandTheWagettes.jpg|Wags and The Wagettes Wally,Dorothy,WagsandWagettes.png|Wally, Dorothy, Wags and the Wagettes WallyWagsandWagettes.png|Wally, Wags and the Wagettes DorothyatWagsWorld.png|Dorothy at Wags World WallyatWagsWorld.png|Wally at Wags World Ballerina Dancing WiggleTown.png|Wiggletown IceCreamCart.png|Ice Cream cart LuigitheIceCreamVendor.png|Luigi the Ice Cream Vendor LuigiandPrego.png|Luigi and Prego Dorothy,PregoandtheGirls.jpg|Dorothy, Prego and the Girls DorothyandWallyinWiggletown.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in Wiggletown RoseRobber.png|The Rose Robber OfficerBeaplesintheWigglesMovie.png|Officer Beaples Dorothy,WallyandPaulPaddick.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and rose robber Paul Dorothy,Wally,PaulPaddickandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Paul and Officer Beaples RoseRobberFallingDown.jpg|Rose Robber Paul Paddick falling down DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples DorothyinWiggletown.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggletown DorothyandPaulPaddick.png|Dorothy and Paul Paddick WallyandPaulPaddick.png|Wally and Paul Paddick WallyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wally and Officer Beaples WallyinWigglesTown.png|Wally in Wiggletown ASwingontheTail.jpg|''"A swing on the tail''" PutstheRobberinJail.jpg|''"puts the robber in jail."'' DanceAcademy.jpg|Dance Academy DorothyandWallyEnteringDanceAcademy.jpg|Dorothy and Wally entering Dance Academy HollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Ballerina Holly McGlinchy CameronLewisandHollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Cameron and Holly AlfonsoTiramisu.jpg|Scene 6: Ballerina Dancing IggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy and Frank Dorothy,HollyMcGlinchyandCameronLewis.jpg|Dorothy, Holly and Cameron DorothyandCameronLewis.jpg|Dorothy and Cameron DorothyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Dorothy at Dance Academy DorothyandHollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Dorothy and Holly WallyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Wally at Dance Academy CameronLewis.jpg|Dancer Cameron Lewis Iggy,ZiggyandFrankinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank WallyandCameronLewis.jpg|Wally and Cameron Ballerina,Ballerina.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" DorothyandWallyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at Dance Academy Wally'sUnderwear.jpg|Wally's underwear Brrrrrr Street TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Wiggles looking at a map TheNonRealisticWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Wiggletown GregandJeffinWiggletown.png|Greg and Jeff in Wiggletown AnthonyandMurrayinWiggletown.png|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie5.png|The Wiggles spotting a sign BrrrrrrStreet.png|Scene 7: Brrrrrr Street MurrayandJeffinWiggletown.png|Murray and Jeff in Wiggletown Snow.png|Brrrrrr Street AnthonyandGreginBrrrrrrStreet.png|Anthony and Greg in Brrrrrr Street TheOtherWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.png|The Other Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheNonRealisticWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.png|The Non-Realistic Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street JeffandAnthonyinBrrrrrrStreet.png|Jeff and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.png|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesFallingDown.png|The Wiggles falling down AnthonyCold.png|''"So that's why they called it Brrrrrr Street."'' GregandAnthonyCold.png|Greg and Anthony cold TheNonrealisticWigglesCold.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles cold WigglesCold.png|The Wiggles cold Captain Feathersword CameronLewisasPirate.png|Pirate Cameron holding Dorothy's birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayCake.png|Dorothy's Birthday Cake Dorothy'sBirthdayCake2.png|"Oh, please be careful with the cake." CaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.png|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Captain Feathersword's dockyard CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.png|Scene 8: Captain Feathersword Captain,DorothyandWally.png|Captain, Dorothy and Wally HappyDays.jpg|''"Happy days."'' APirateDance!.jpg|''"A pirate dance!"'' OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Prologue.png|''"Let's all do a pirate dance!"'' OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.png|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordandPirates.png|"who's the pirate with a Feather for a sword" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain dancing AhoyThere.jpg|''"Ahoy there."'' DonnaHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Donna ReemHanwellinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Reem Crane.png|A crane KristenKnoxinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Kristen RhiannahKitchinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Rhiannah MichelleDrady.jpg|Pirate Michelle DorothyandWallyatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.png|Dorothy and Wally BlakeBowden.png|Pirate Blake TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.png|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Captain and pirate Donna CraigHenderson.jpg|Pirate Craig CieJaiLegget.jpg|Pirate Cie Jai ElyssaDawsoninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Elyssa AlissaRusso.jpg|Pirate Alissa SarahBowden.jpg|Pirate Sarah TheFriendlyPirateCrew.png|The Friendly Pirate Crew TheFriendlyPirateCrewSinging.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew singing Wigglehouse Wigglehouse.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglesSingingWeLiketoSayHello.jpg|The Wiggles singing "We Like to Say Hello" while arriving home at Wigglehouse TheWigglesandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse Door Door.jpg|Door TheWigglesonWigglehouseLawn.jpg|The Wiggles TheTest.jpg|''"Give us the test."'' What'sAnthony'sFavoriteFood.jpg|''"What's Anthony's favorite food?"'' TheWigglesSingingFruitSalad.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Fruit Salad" What'sJeff'sFavoriteSport.jpg|''"What's Jeff's favorite sport?"'' JeffSleepingonWigglehouseLawn.jpg|''"Sleeping."'' JeffWakingUponWigglehouseLawn.jpg|Jeff waking up What's693,748DividedBy6.3.jpg|''"What's 693,748 divided by 6.3?'' TheWigglesCalculating.jpg|The Wiggles calculating on their hands and fingers 110,118.73.jpg|''"110,118.73."'' What'sthePassword.jpg|''"What's the password?"'' SillyPants!.jpg|''"Silly Pants!"'' ChickenVane.jpg|Chicken Vane WigglehousePopUp.jpg|A pop-up version of Wigglehouse TheAwakeWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|Scene 9: At Wigglehouse TheUnforgottenWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheWiggles'BeanBags.jpg|The Wiggles' Bean Bags JeffintheRedShirt.jpg|''"Nope, no Dorothy."'' GregandJeffintheWrongShirts.jpg|''"Nope, not in there."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|''"No sign of the birthday girl."'' TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in mixed up shirts. MurrayScreaming.jpg|Murray screaming AnthonyScreaming.jpg|Anthony screaming GregScreaming.jpg|Greg screaming JeffScreaming.jpg|Jeff screaming TheWiggles'BedroomDoors.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors TheNonrealisticWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles TheWigglesintheRightShirts.jpg|The Wiggles back in the normal shirts Anthony'sCatapultAppleTree.jpg|Anthony's catapult apple tree AnthonyEatingAppleatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony eating apple GregandJeffatWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|''"This surprise party was a..."'' JeffatWigglehouse.jpg|''"sil (blubbering) ly idea."'' MurrayandJeffinWigglehouse.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheOtherWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglyKitchen.jpg|The Wiggles in Wiggly Kitchen BabyDorothy.png|Dorothy as Baby LittleMurray'sToyGuitar.jpg|Little Murray's toy guitar TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles when they were young HotPotato-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|The Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheNonrealisticLittleWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles LittleAnthony.jpg|Little Anthony LittleGreg.jpg|Little Greg TheOtherLittleWiggles.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles LittleMurrayPlayingToyGuitar.jpg|Little Murray playing toy guitar HotPotato(LittleWiggles).jpg|"Hot Potato" TheAwakeLittleWiggles.png|The Awake Little Wiggles TheUnforgottenLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy LittleJeff.jpg|Little Jeff LittleJeffandMurray.jpg|Little Jeff and Murray LittleMurrayandJeff.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff LittleMurray.jpg|Little Murray LittleMurrayandAnthony.jpg|Little Murray and Anthony LittleAnthonyandMurray.jpg|Little Anthony and Murray LittleAnthonyandGreg.jpg|Little Anthony and Greg LittleGregandAnthony.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheOtherLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy TheLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|"WHOO!" PictureofTheLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|A picture of The Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy TheWigglesandtheirPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and their picture RompBompAStomp-MoviePrologue.jpg|''"Let's do Dorothy's favorite dance, the Romp Bomp a Stomp."'' Let'sRockThisPlace!.jpg|''"Come on, everyone, let's rock this place!"'' RompBompAStomp-MovieVersion.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" JeffinhisPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff and Rosie the teddy bear in his purple armchair JeffSleepingatWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff sleeping GreginWigglehouse.jpg|Greg TheAwakeWigglesDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles dancing AnthonyinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony GregandMurray'sLegs.jpg|Greg and Murray's pants GregandAnthonyinWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandMurrayinWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyDancing.jpg|Anthony dancing AnthonyandWigglehouseClock.jpg|Anthony and Wigglehouse Clock GregandAnthony'sLegs.jpg|Greg and Anthony's pants File:JeffandRosieinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Rosie MurrayinWigglehouse.jpg|Murray dancing Murray'sShoes.jpg|Murray's shoes WigglehouseClock.jpg|Wigglehouse Clock moving its eyes TheAwakeWiggles'Legs.jpg|The Awake Wiggles' pants Anthony'sLegs.jpg|Anthony's pants ThatCouldBeDorothyRightNow!.jpg|''"That could be Dorothy right now!"'' GardenGnomeandWigglyTelephone.jpg|Garden Gnome and Wiggly Telephone AnthonyandMurrayatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesandGardenGnome.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Garden Gnome AnthonyonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Anthony on Wiggly Telephone YouDon'tSay!.jpg|'"You don't say! You don't say!" TheyDidn'tSay!.jpg|''"They didn't say!"'' Jeff's Dream Murray,JeffandRosie.png|"Jeff's asleep again" I'maCow-1997Prologue.png|"I wonder what he dreams about?" I'maCow-1997.png|"I'm a Cow" JeffasCow.jpg|Cow Jeff walking on the road Moo!.jpg|''"Moo!"'' Moo.png|''"Moo?"'' I'maCow-1997Epilogue.png|''"I better wake him up."'' JeffWakingUpatWigglehouse.png|Jeff waking up MurrayandRosie.png|Murray and Rosie Ship Dancing CaptainFeatherswordandBlakeBowden.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Blake ShipDancing.png|Scene 10: Ship Dancing CaptainFallingDowninTheWigglesMovie.png|Captain Feathersword falling down DorothyatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.png|Dorothy at dockyard WallyatDockyard.png|Wally WallyandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Wally and pirate Donna CaptainandWally.png|Captain Feathersword and Wally Wallydancing.png|Wally dancing Wally'sShoes.jpg|Wally's shoes WallyandPirateBlake.png|Wally and pirate Blake CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Captain and Dorothy WallyonBoat.png|Wally on boat WallysavingBlake.png|Wally saving pirate Blake from drowning PirateBlakeWet.jpg|Pirate Blake wet ShiverMe.jpg|''"Oh, shiver me..." Timbers!.jpg|"Timbers!"'' Argh!.jpg|''"Argh!"'' ItWasNothing.jpg|''"It was nothing."'' Nothing!.jpg|''"Nothing!"'' SSFeatherswordBadge.png|The S.S Feathersword Badge of Friendship CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWally.jpg|Captain tickling Wally ThePiratesLaughing.jpg|The pirates laughing CaptainFeatherswordSingingTonight.jpg|Captain singing "Tonight" ThePiratesSleeping.jpg|The pirates sleeping CaptainFeatherswordSleeping.png|Captain Feathersword sleeping WallyHandshakingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wally handshaking Captain Wally'sTricycleatDockyard.jpg|Wally's tricycle WallySingingNyaNyaNya.jpg|Wally singing "Nya, Nya, Nya" DorothyandWally'sTricycle.jpg|Dorothy and Wally's tricycle DorothyandWallyatDockyardEntrance.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at dockyard entrance Day Dreaming TownHall.jpg|Town Hall Wally'sDreamMusic-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wally sitting on bench DorothySinging.jpg|Dorothy singing Wally'sDreamMusic.jpg|Scene 11: Day Dreaming DonnaHalloranasMagician.jpg|Magician Donna Wally,LeanneandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Wally, Leanne and Donna EdwardRooke,LeanneandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Magicians Edward, Leanne and Donna WallyandEdwardRooke.jpg|Wally and Edward Waldo'sShadow.jpg|''"Believe in yourself, Wally. Remember the magic chest."'' WallyonStage.jpg|Wally on stage WallyandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Wally and Leanne LeanneHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dancing Magician Leanne Halloran EdwardRooke.jpg|Dancing Magician Edward Rooke WallySleeping.jpg|Wally sleeping DorothyandWallyonBench.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on bench TownHallClock.jpg|Town Hall clock TheChaseIsOn!.jpg|The Chase Is On! Dorothy'sFoot.jpg|Dorothy putting her foot on the petal TricycleHandle.jpg|Tricycle handle Dorothy'sGlove.jpg|Dorothy grabbing hold of handle DorothyonWally'sTricycle.jpg|Dorothy on Wally's tricycle TricycleWheel.jpg|Tricycle wheel DorothyandWallyRidingonTricycle.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding on tricycle TheChase.jpg|"The Chase" ClaymationCows.jpg|The cows DorothyandWallyinRainbow.png|Dorothy and Wally in Wiggle rainbow DorothyandWallyatRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Wally exiting rainbow DorothyandWallyinAustralia.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on tricycle Roland'sLimousine.jpg|Roland's limousine RolandinhisLimousine.jpg|Roland in his limousine DorothyontheRoad.jpg|Dorothy on the road DorothyandWallyontheRoad.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on the road TheMagicClub.jpg|The Magic Club DorothyandWallyattheMagicClub.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at the Magic Club Jimbo,DorothyandWally.jpg|Jimbo, Dorothy and Wally WallyThrowingHelmet.jpg|Wally throwing helmet to Jimbo JimboFrowning.jpg|Jimbo frowning Clock.jpg|Clock WallyattheMagicClubRegistration.jpg|Wally at the Magic Club registration CarolynFerrie.jpg|Magic Clerk Carolyn DorothyandWallyattheMagicClubRegistration.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at the Magic Club registration CecilintheMagicClub.jpg|Cecil DorothyandWallyintheMagicClub.jpg|Dorothy and Wally Dorothy'sTailWiggling.jpg|Dorothy's tail wiggling CecilandCarolynFerrie.jpg|Cecil and Carolyn The Magic Competition TheWigglesCarryingPresents.png|Scene 12: The Wiggles Get Ready To Party! CaptainFeatherswordandPiratesCarryingBirthdayItems.jpg|Captain and the pirates carrying birthday items HenryandtheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Henry and the underwater big band HenryCarryingPresents.jpg|Henry carrying presents WagsCarryingPresents.jpg|Wags carrying presents Mrs.BinglesCarryingFood.jpg|Mrs. Bingles carrying food Magician'sMagicBag.jpg|A magician's magic bag HaroldtheUnbelievable.jpg|Harold the Unbelievable Roland,DorothyandWally.jpg|Roland, Dorothy and Wally DorothyandWallyinBackstage.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in backstage RemembertheMagicChest.jpg|''"Remember the magic chest."'' WaldotheMagnificent'sChest.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's chest Dorothy,WallyandWaldotheMagnificent'sChest.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's chest RubberChicken.jpg|Wally rubber chicken WaldotheMagnificent'sHat.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's hat WallyWearingWaldotheMagnificent'sHat.jpg|Wally wearing Waldo's hat WaldotheMagnificent'sOutfit.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's outfit WallyPullingWaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Wally pulling Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet Dorothy,WallyandWaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet WaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet TheWigglesinCircusTent.jpg|The Wiggles in circus tent TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JeffSleepinginCircusTent.jpg|Jeff sleeping Dorothy,WallyandhisBrandNewMagicianOutfit.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and his brand-new magician outfit Dorothy,Wally,RolandandJimbo.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Roland and Jimbo WallyandhisBrandNewCape.jpg|Wally and his brand-new cape TheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|The Magic Club Competition RolandintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Roland in the magic Club competition RolandandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Roland and Leanne Halloran CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club judges Scores9-9-9.jpg|Scores 9-9-9 CecilandtheMagicClubJudgesholdingScores.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club Judges holding scores TheMagicClubJudges.jpg|The Magic Club judges CecilintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|''"What a super performance by Roland the Remarkable."'' RolandBowing.jpg|Roland bowing DorothyandWallyonStage.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on stage AudienceinTheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|The audience WallyinhisBrandNewMagicianOutfit.jpg|Wally in his brand-new magician outfit WallyandtheAudience.jpg|Wally and the audience WallyandtheThreeRings.jpg|Wally and the three rings WallyintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Wally in the Magic Club Competition WallyPerforminghisMagic.jpg|Wally performing his magic WallyPerformingLiquidTrick.jpg|Wally performing liquid trick WallyThrowingGlitter.jpg|Wally throwing glitter Glitter.jpg|Glitter TheAudienceandGlitter.jpg|The audience and glitter WallyandWaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet WallyPerformingCabinetTrick.jpg|Wally performing cabinet trick WaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet-Inside.jpg|Wally showing cabinet empty inside BlueSkyFootageinCabinet.jpg|Blue sky footage MagicFlowers.jpg|Magic flowers TheAudienceandMagicFlowers.jpg|The audience and magic flowers DorothyintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Dorothy Roses.jpg|Roses DorothyandWallyintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Dorothy and Wally DorothyandWallyBowing.jpg|Dorothy and Wally bowing Scores9-9-10.jpg|Scores 9-9-10 GregPageasMagicClubJudge.jpg|Magic Club Judge Greg Cecil,DorothyandWally.jpg|Cecil, Dorothy and Wally CecilandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Cecil holding Waldo's wand WallyandCecilintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Wally and Cecil giving handshakes Dorothy,WallyandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo's wand TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group DorothyandWallyArrivingatWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Wigglehouse DorothyandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Dorothy and Wigglehouse Door Dorothy,WallyandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse door DorothyandWallyonWigglehouseLawn.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on Wigglehouse lawn File:What'sJeff'sFavoriteFood.jpg|''"What's Jeff favorite food?"'' File:Don'tYouMeanWhat'sJeff'sFavoriteSport.jpg|''"Don't you mean what's Jeff's favorite sport?"'' Sleeping.jpg|''"Sleeping."'' File:What'sDorothy'sFavoriteFood.jpg|''"What's Dorothy's favorite food?"'' Roses!.jpg|''"Roses!""' Dorothy,WallyandWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse DorothyandWallyinWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in Wigglehouse DorothyOpeningJeff'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Jeff's bedroom door DorothyOpeningGreg'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Greg's bedroom door DorothyOpeningAnthony'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Anthony's bedroom door DorothyOpeningMurray'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Murray's bedroom door File:DorothyinWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy File:WallyinWigglehouse.jpg|Wally File:DorothyandWallySad.jpg|Dorothy and Wally sad Let's Party! TheMaleWigglyGroupandMrs.Bingles.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group GregandAnthonyinCircusTent.jpg|Greg and Anthony sad Cecil,RolandandJimbo.jpg|Cecil, Roland Jimbo Mrs.BinglesinCircusTent.jpg|Mrs. Bingles CecilinCircusTent.jpg|Cecil DorothyandWallyinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving in circus tent Surprise!.jpg|Scene 13: Surprise! EveryoneSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyandMrs.BinglesinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles DorothyandCecil.jpg|Dorothy and Cecil DorothyandGreginCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Greg JeffandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy TheWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyinCircusTent.jpg|''"Who me? This is for me?"""'' TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|''"I've thought you've forgotten this is my birthday.""'' MurrayandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|''"No, Dorothy. We were just trying to keep the party a surprise."'' DorothyandAnthonyinCircusTent.jpg|''"Dorothy, I've been so worried about you. I couldn't eat."'' AnthonyEatingAppleinCircusTent.jpg|Anthony eating apple JeffJumping.jpg|''"Dorothy, I'm so excited to see you! I can't sleep!"'' TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheAwakeWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy WallyandCecilinCircusTent.jpg|Wally Wally,CecilandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Wally, Cecil and Mrs. Bingles Hi,Wally!.jpg|''"Hi, Wally!"'' WallyinCircusTent.jpg|Wally greeting the Wiggles WallyandJimbo.jpg|Wally and Jimbo GregandWally.jpg|Greg and Wally Greg,WallyandBrokenMagicWand.jpg|Wally showing broken magic wand to Greg Greg,HenryandWally.jpg|Greg, Henry and Wally GregandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Greg and Waldo Dorothy,GregandWally.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Wally CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Anthony Greg,WallyandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Greg, Wally and Waldo's wand MeaghanWoodhouseinCircusTent.jpg|Meaghan and the others applauding Let'sHaveaParty-Prologue.jpg|''"Come on, everybody! Let's party!"'' AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|''"Let's eat!"' WallyandRolandinCircusTent.jpg|Wally and Roland giving hi-5 JimboandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Jimbo holding Waldo's wand EmmaRyaninCircusTent.jpg|Emma ClareFieldinCircusTent.jpg|Clare JessicaHalloraninCircusTent.jpg|Jessica BradleyBensoninCircusTent.jpg|Bradley GregSingingLet'sHaveaParty.jpg|Greg singing SarahBowdeninCircusTent.jpg|Sarah dancing RhiannahKitchinginCircusTent.jpg|Rhiannah GregandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Greg and Mrs. Bingles SianRyaninCircusTent.jpg|Sian CameronLewisinCircusTent.jpg|Cameron JeffandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandCecil.jpg|Jeff and Cecil DorothyDancinginCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy dancing MurrayandCartwhelle.jpg|Murray and Cartwhelle GregandHenryinCircusTent.jpg|Greg and Henry GreginCircusTent.jpg|Greg MurrayinCircusTent.jpg|Murray MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword WallySingingLet'sHaveaParty.jpg|Wally singing AnthonyandWally.jpg|Anthony and Wally BlakeBowdeninCircusTent.jpg|Pirate Blake HenryandCieJaiLegget.jpg|Henry and Cie Jai WallyDancinginCircusTent.jpg|Wally dancing in circus tent CieJaiLeggetinCircusTent.jpg|Pirate Cie Jai WagsandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Wags and Mrs. Bingles WagsinCircusTent.jpg|Wags in circus tent WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" HenryinCircusTent.jpg|Henry in circus tent HenryandWally.jpg|Henry and Wally DorothyandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Henry AmyDunbarinCircusTent.jpg|Amy CraigHendersoninCircusTent.jpg|Pirate Craig GregandCecil.jpg|Greg and Cecil CaptainFeatherswordinCircusTent.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mrs. Bingles TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Henry HenryandJeffinCircusTent.jpg|Henry and Jeff SophieHendrixinCircusTent.jpg|Sophie LarissaWrightinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Larissa GregandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Wags CassandraHalloraninCircusTent.jpg|Cassie JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Captain CaptainandGreginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordandClareField.jpg|Captain and Clare AlissaRussoinCircusTent.jpg|Alissa running MurrayandRoland.jpg|Murray and Roland AnthonySilvestriniinCircusTent.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini KristenKnoxinCircusTent.jpg|Kristen HenryandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry and Wags CatlinMollicainCircusTent.jpg|Catlin TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWagsinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags and Anthony BalloonsinCircusTent.jpg|Balloons in circus tent Dorothy'sBirthdayCakeinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy's birthday cake in circus tent WagsandRoland.jpg|Wags and Roland Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy's birthday party End Credits CircusTent.png|Circus Tent and Big Red Car at night TheWigglesLogoinFireworkForm.png|Wiggles Fireworks Logo TheWigglesMovieEndCredits.png|Scene 14: End Credits TheWigglesMovieMusicianCredits.png|Musicians Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits.png|Song Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits2.png|More Song Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits3.png|More Song Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits4.png|More Song Credits WigglyMedley.png|Wiggly Medley Bonus Music Videos WigglemixSongTitle.jpg|Song title PuppetGreg.jpg|Puppet Greg TheOtherPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Other Puppet Wiggles PuppetMurrayandJeff.jpg|Puppet Murray and Jeff DorothyinWigglemix.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JoeytheCrabinWigglemix.jpg|Joey the Crab DorothyinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yipee!"'' LizardPuppetsinWigglemix.jpg|Lizard Puppets PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg|Puppet Anthony PuppetJeff.jpg|Puppet Jeff Wigglemix-PaulField'sHead.jpg|Puppeteer Paul Field's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg|"Wigglemix" It'saPirateParty-Wigglemix.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword falling down PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg Close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray CassietheCatfish.jpg|''"Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly! Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinWigglemix.jpg|Puppet Captain PuppetGreg,CaptainandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg, Captain and Murray PuppetGregandMurrayBonkingHeads.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray bonking heads PuppetAnthonywithCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Anthony with Captain's hat PuppetGregandTheFishettes.jpg|Puppet Greg and the Fishettes PuppetAnthony.jpg|Puppet Anthony Alternative Versions and Titles DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovieExtendedShot.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in extended shot from the trailer MagicalAdventureAWigglyMovietitlecard.jpg|US Title: "Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie" Dorothy'sMagicalBirthday.jpg|Teaser US Title: "Dorothy's Magical Birthday" Electronic Storybook: The Lost Joey TheLostJoey-TitleCard.jpg TheLostJoey.jpg TheLostJoey2.jpg TheLostJoey3.jpg TheLostJoey4.jpg TheLostJoey5.jpg TheLostJoey6.jpg TheLostJoey7.jpg TheLostJoey8.jpg TheLostJoey9.jpg TheLostJoey10.jpg TheLostJoey11.jpg TheLostJoey12.jpg TheLostJoey13.jpg TheLostJoey14.jpg TheLostJoey15.jpg TheLostJoey16.jpg TheLostJoey17.jpg TheLostJoey18.jpg TheLostJoey19.jpg TheLostJoey20.jpg TheLostJoey21.jpg TheLostJoey22.jpg TheLostJoey23.jpg TheLostJoey24.jpg TheLostJoey25.jpg TheLostJoey26.jpg TheLostJoey27.jpg TheLostJoey28.jpg TheLostJoey29.jpg TheLostJoey30.jpg TheLostJoey31.jpg TheLostJoey32.jpg TheLostJoey33.jpg TheLostJoey34.jpg TheLostJoey35.jpg TheLostJoey36.jpg TheLostJoey37.jpg TheLostJoey38.jpg TheLostJoey39.jpg TheLostJoey40.jpg TheLostJoey41.jpg TheLostJoey42.jpg TheLostJoey43.jpg TheLostJoey44.jpg TheLostJoey45.jpg TheLostJoey46.jpg TheLostJoey47.jpg TheLostJoey48.jpg TheLostJoey49.jpg TheLostJoey50.jpg TheLostJoey51.jpg TheLostJoey52.jpg TheLostJoey53.jpg TheLostJoey54.jpg TheLostJoey55.jpg TheLostJoey56.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Special Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries